I Know How to Love You Now
by fictiongirl8
Summary: My take on how Rayna's hears Deacon's song "I Know How To Love You Now"


_I haven't posted in awhile but after last episode I feel the need to write some happy flashbacks of Rayna and Deacon to get me through. This is just my take on how Rayna hears Deacon's song "I Know How To Love You Now". It'll be a one-shot and hopefully not the last of mine. Let me know what you think!_

Rayna waved as she climbed into the passenger seat of Deacon's truck. Despite a bumpy start, the rest of the wedding had gone off without a hitch from the moment she walked down the aisle towards the love of her life. They'd decided that there was nowhere else either of them would rather go to celebrate their wedding than the cabin.

Deacon drove away and started heading towards the highway.

"Babe, where's the CD the girls gave to us this morning?" Rayna asked.

"It should be at the top of your bag in the backseat."

The girls had made them a playlist of songs to listen to on their way to the cabin and even figured out how to put it on a CD for Deacon's older truck.

Deacon had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one wrapped tightly around his wife's. _Wife._ Damn, he sure liked the sound of that and couldn't helped but smile just thinking about it.

"What going on inside that heads of yours?" Rayna asked noticing the wide, goofy grin that had just spread across his face and was melting her heart.

"Just thinking about how much I love you, and how unbelievably happy I'm wanna make you for the rest of your life."

Rayna brought their entwined hands to her lips and then leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You already have."

They stayed like that as they drove and quietly sang along to the songs that girls had picked out. There were some of their old duets and classics like "No One Will Ever Love You", the one the girls had played at the Bluebird in honor of their wedding, and of course "A Life That's Good". But then one came on that Rayna didn't recognize. She could tell it was a live version from the hum of people she heard followed by a very familiar voice.

"I've never heard this one before. What is it?"

Deacon's forehead scrunched before he responded and said "It's from that Live at the Bluebird show a little while back. I never recorded it or nothin'. Maddie must've recorded it at the show and threw it on the CD."

Rayna thought back trying to place the order of events around the song and then she realized. It was from the show that Deacon had asked to her to come, when he asked her to marry him, to choose him and not Luke, and when she had let her fears get in the way and played it safe once again.

These thoughts rolled around in her head as the lyrics played out into the silence of the truck.

 _My broken promises broke your heart_

 _Time and time again_

 _I let everything fall apart_

 _I was such a fool back then_

 _But you loved me once I know_

 _So many sorrys ago_

 _So here I am_

 _And I just pray_

 _That you will listen long enough_

 _To hear me when I say_

 _This brand-new man won't let you down_

 _If you let me show you_

 _I know how to love you now_

Tears gathered in Rayna's eyes and spilled over, running down her cheeks. Hearing his heartfelt, sincere plea to her broke her heart.

"Pull over." Rayna said, barely able to get the words out.

"What's wrong?" Deacon asked glancing at her as he moved the car to the shoulder.

He turned to her and cupped her face with his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were steadily falling.

"Hey, what are those for? Today is supposed to be happy, it's the start of our forever."

"It's just…sometimes I get lost in it. Ya know? Everything we've been through. Like I'm drowning in all the damn water under our bridge. Sometimes, when I think about how close we were…..how close we were to not having it. To losing this for good. God, it kills me.

"Me, too darlin'"

"And those lyrics, Deacon, that song, it's beautiful. It just reminds me of it all."

"I know, but we're here now. We got here one way or another. We're ready now and we weren't before. And when I look at you, and the ring on your finger, and your hand in mine, I know it was damn well worth it."

She brought his face to hers and kissed him softly.

"You ready?" he asked her as he put his hands back on the wheel.

"Yes, yes I am."


End file.
